Defiling a Hunter
by blackm00n5
Summary: Sequel to 'Defiling an Angel' but can be read on it's own.


**A/N OMG FINALLY I'm am SO sorry for any of you who were waiting for this! But I have an explanation! I had it written out, I like to write everything by hand first. and I brought the notebook it was in to a friend's house who lives an hour away and left it there, it fell out of my bag. So I had to wait until we could see each other again to get it. But it's finally here, Dean walking in on Sam and Gabriel. **

**Due to suggestions, I will likely continue this little series with a prequel of Dean's first time defiling his angel, and a prequel with Cas walking in on Sam and Gabriel. And maybe Gabriel walking in (or just plain watching, knowing him) on Cas and Dean, just for the hell of it.**

**Disclaimer~ Supernatural is not owned by me, which makes me sad. So I just imagine the boys being all lovey. **

"Oh, shit!" Sam groaned as his back hit the motel wall roughly.

Gabriel smirked against his neck before biting a trail up the column of Sam's throat, finally stopping at the hunter's already kiss-swollen lips. Sam's mouth was open as soon as Gabriel's was on it, greedily excepting the angel's exploring tongue. The smaller man ground their hips together and Sam whimpered shamelessly, digging his nails into Gabriel's shoulders.

"Wanton whore." Gabriel murmured against the hunter's lips before biting harshly at the bottom one. Sam groaned our a confirmation, desperatly bucking his hips against the trickster's.

Gabriel was amazed that his father had yet to smite him, because the dirty talk and the abuse that the hunter loved so much could get absolutely filthy. Not that Gabe was complaining, of course. Gabriel was a voyeur, and he knew Dean was a gentle lover, always aiming to please Castiel first. Sam was his opposite, and the archangel loved that he could be rough, loved that the positively horrendous things he'd say only added to his lover's lust. Sweet and gentle could come later.

"Gabe, please!" Sam groaned, licking at his neck. Gabriel felt the skin bruise and rise as Sam sucked at the light skin.

Gabriel teasingly trailed his hands over Sam's chisled torso, his hands stopping at the nipples to pinch them none-too gently and he hissed out in pleasure as Sam's nails scratched down his back. Sam threw his head back against the wall, exposing his throat. Gabe licked and nibbled at the adam's apple, feeling it bob as the hunter swallowed thickly. His hands went to work on Gabriel's belt, trembling slightly. With the belt undone, he used it to pull their hips together and they groaned simultaniously.

"Fuck! I love you!" Sam moaned out as one hand went to his crotch and another went to his ass. The hunter whimpered.

"Hmmm, really are a little slut, aren't ya, Sammy?" Gabriel cocked an eyebrow as he took an eyebrow in his mouth and bit roughly. Sam nodded, bucking up into Gabe.

Gabriel gripped his need and rubbed harshly. Sam keened, throwing his head to the side. He whimpered and griped at his lover's hips when said lover's hand's left his aching groin. He felt the sweat building up on the back of his neck and he desperatly grabbed at Gabriel's face to bring their lips together.

And the motel room door slammed open.

Gabe turned to glare and Sam's face lit up in multiple shades of red. Dean stood in the open doorway, grimacing with his eyes clamped shut. One hand held two bags of take out, the other held the keys to the Impala.

"C'mon, guys! You knew I wouldn't be gone long!" he groaned, tossing the bags on the table.

"And if you don't wanna' hear Sammy begging to be fucked, you'll be gone again soon." Gabriel growled, ignoring Sam's indignant cry of 'Dammit, Gabriel!'

Disturbed as he was by the statement, Dean couldn't help but laugh. Putting his hands up defensivly, he made his way back out to the parking lot, the metallicar's keys still clutching in his hand. He flinched at the heady groan that escaped through the closing door.

"If you are not busy...?" Dean looked up to see his own angel standing in front of the Impala. He smirked lightly at the sky, determined look in his blue eyes.

The hunter placed his hands on Cas' hips and pushed him against the hood of the car. Cas smiled softly as he wrapped his arms around Dean's neck. He pressed a tender, chaste kiss to the corner of the hunter's mouth and Dean smiled.

"I think we got some time." He murmured.

His smile, however, disappeared when they hear Sam scream out Gabriel's name. Cas giggled into the groaning hunter's shoulder.

**A/N Finally. I'm not sure if I like this one better or the Destiel one better...eh, whatever. Lot's of love, m'dears. And once again, I'm sorry for the long wait.**


End file.
